


Blind Date

by vaderfanatic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bardroy - Freeform, Blind Date, Human Sebastian, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, sebard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderfanatic/pseuds/vaderfanatic
Summary: After a painful break-up, Sebastian is resistant to the idea of dating again.Bardroy, an Iraq War veteran, is skeptical he is ready for romance after battling his demons for so long.Thankfully Mey-Rin, Sebastian's co-worker and Bard's best friend since childhood, sets them up on a blind date.
Relationships: Baldroy/Sebastian Michaelis, Bardroy/Sebastian Michaelis
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Blind Date

“Oh, come _on_ , it’s just one date! It’s not like you have to commit to anythin’ more than that,” The redheaded young woman pleaded, leaning on the wall of Sebastian’s cubicle. It was times like these when he was thankful for how sturdy it was.

Sebastian scoffed and tore his mahogany gaze from his computer. He looked at Mey-Rin, his longtime colleague, and was met with desperation behind her impossibly thick glasses. The puppy-eye look she was giving him was blatant; it amused…and concerned him.

“No,’’ was the answer he’d given time and time again in response to her attempts. It was becoming so frequent now, he was starting to wonder if he should just make a replayable recording of his answer so he could save his breath whenever she tried.

For the last month or so, Mey-Rin had used nearly every trick in the book to convince Sebastian to meet her childhood friend: begs, bribes, and even threats. Sebastian, however, was still relatively fresh after the breaking of his engagement with his university sweetheart. His heart still felt a little raw, though he wouldn’t admit that last part.

Sebastian couldn’t even be bothered to remember Mey-Rin’s friend’s name, let alone meet the guy on a damn _blind date_ of all things. Not only was that old fashioned, it made him inwardly cringe.

Even though it had been a few years after his relationship-his very near _marriage-_ had ended, the thought of seeing another man for romantic purposes was enough to make Sebastian’s skin crawl. The first, and only, person to ever touch him, love him, _kiss_ him, was gone. Their beautiful companionship they had built over the course of a few years, over in an instant.

Not that Sebastian could blame him, really. After they graduated, Sebastian was hired at Intel Corporation as a financial analyst (thankfully putting his business degree to good use). It was a mere six months at best after that when the company offered him a promotion and raise, provided he relocated from the United Kingdom to United States. At the time, his boyfriend, Claude Faustus had been encouraging, ecstatic even, and pushed Sebastian to take the promotion and all of the included benefits because it would be better in the long run.

So, Sebastian took the opportunity, much to Claude’s delight. Still, it was difficult, because Claude was a well-known archaeologist for a UK university. Thus, he didn’t have the luxury or ability to relocate to the United States, and he didn’t particularly want to anyway. Thus, they both agreed that Sebastian would stay in Chicago, Illinois for a few years to build up their savings and reputation with the company, and then request to relocate back home. Only then would they actually get married, though Claude did propose before Sebastian left.

Two years later, the relationship fell apart. Long distance was difficult for couples who were so used to having their partner physically with them. Furthermore, as Sebastian moved up in the ranks of his company, it became clearer that Claude would _have_ to move to the states since Sebastian was not going anywhere as far as his supervisors were concerned. Claude refused, and Sebastian refused to quit.

Even thinking about their last fight, explosive and cataclysmic in their words, statements hurled at each other in an effort to hurt, to _maim_ the soul, was enough to make Sebastian’s heart ache. Still, after so many years, he regretted the rancorous, malicious words he spewed at the first and only man he’d ever loved, ever saw marrying, ever saw having a _life_ with.

It had been three years, and even after his fair share of one-night stands and friends with benefits hook-ups, Sebastian was still not ready to expose his very much wounded, shattered heart to someone else out of fear of getting hurt again. If another relationship broke down, and it was even _half_ as wonderful as his and Claude’s had been, he wasn’t sure he’d survive it.

And yet, Mey-Rin was _insistent_ that this new guy would be a perfect match for him. _Don’t make me fucking laugh_ , Sebastian thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. After all of the other failed attempts at blind dates, Sebastian was sorely doubtful of Mey-Rin’s matchmaking abilities. Not to mention, if this guy was so goddamn perfect, then why didn’t she try to match them a long time ago? Sebastian didn’t know the answer to that question, and honestly? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, either.

His gaze was dark with skepticism and his pale lips drawn in a thin, unamused line as he gave her a dubious look. Her unfiltered eagerness stared back at him, so he did not hold the look for long. Sebastian turned back at his computer screen to study the Excel spreadsheet in front of him. He typed a few lines in on his keyboard to give himself time to think; the thought of having to meet yet _another_ one of Mey’s attempts at finding him romance… Sebastian’s stomach churned unpleasantly at the idea.

He finished the line of numbers and looked up again. Mey was still there, almost like a small dog eagerly awaiting a treat. Sebastian hit the ‘enter’ key rather forcefully while maintaining eye contact; it was a rather evident hint that _she_ needed to get back to work as well.

She did not take the hint.

“ _Blind_ date, Mey,’’ Sebastian commented, again returning his eyes to his screen. His voice was dry in yet another attempt to get Mey to understand his lack of interest.

“Alright, _blind_ date, but still, this time I’m _sure_ of it!’’ She waved a dismissive hand, as if his arguments were of no consequence. “And as your friend, I’m tellin’ ya it’s time to get out there, Seb. Besides, I’ve known him personally since we were kids and lemme tell ya, he’s a real gem!” She moved into his cubicle and perched herself on Sebastian’s desk, right beside his computer. Sebastian knew he could hardly ignore her now, and grimaced.

He looked up at her. The small girl was practically bouncing with anticipation. If he wasn’t so annoyed with her trying to meddle in his love life, he’d probably find it endearing. “Mey…’’ he began, but she held up a hand to silence him.

She blinked rather pointedly at him through her glasses. “Now, Seb,’’ she began, and her tone rather reminded him of a school-teacher lecturing a child, “how long ‘ave we known each other? Four years at this point-’’

“Five years,’’ Sebastian corrected before he could stop himself.

Mey gave him a look, as if she’d backed him into a corner. “Five years of sitting in a cubicle right next to mine, and you can’t act like we aren’t close. Why, in fact, you’ve met friends of mine before! Remember Finny? And Snake?’’

“Oh God…’’

“Now, what is wrong with Snake?” Mey actually planted her hands on her hips, peering at Sebastian who had just put a hand over his face. “I thought ya liked him.’’

An image of the unsettling white-haired man flashed through Sebastian’s mind, and he fought the urge to visibly shiver in front of Mey. “I just don’t think our personalities match,’’ was the only excuse he could think of.

Mey tilted her head, staring off into the distance. “Yeah, fair point,’’ she conceded. “But this other friend…’’

And there she went again. Sebastian merely turned to look at his computer again, his mind wandering as she droned. While despising the idea of a blind date, he couldn’t help but admit… He was rather curious. All her friends have come through here at some point or another, except for this one.

He gave Mey-Rin a glance, and his curiosity increased. If this so-called best friend was anything she claimed he was, Sebastian had to see who could handle Mey-Rin for twenty years.

 _Who in their right mind would want to?_ Despite himself, he smiled at the private joke.

Which, unfortunately for Sebastian, Mey seemed to take as him smiling in agreement to her. “See? See! You’re warmin’ up to the idea of him already, I _knew_ this would be a great idea!’’

 _Dammit._ “Well, no-’’

“Seb, I know you’re probably nervous, with it being so long and everythin’-”

An image of Claude flashed through his mind. Feeling nettled, he returned to his computer. “Don’t call me Seb,’’ he remarked, not wanting the conversation to go any further down _that_ route.

“C’mon Seb, you’ve loved that nickname for years.’’

“No, I have tolerated it for years.’’ He typed a few more lines on his keyboard. “You are the only person who insists on calling me that.’’ Truth be told, deep down he didn’t mind it that much, and she never heeded his requests to stop. But… _Seb? Seriously?_

There was a lull in the conversation, which Sebastian had hoped would stretch on for the rest of the workday. But the presence of Mey-Rin still on his desk suggested otherwise. He could practically _feel_ her gaze burning into his forehead at that point; years of experience taught him that she wouldn’t leave him alone until he gave in. He could try, yes, but the girl was stubborn when she wanted her way.

“A real gem,’’ she said in a stage-whisper and fervently nodding as if to further establish her point.

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh. “Yes, you’ve reiterated that, _many_ times. Somehow, I still can’t bring myself to care. Additionally, it’s not like any of your other matchmaking attempts have been winners.” He reached over and snagged a stack of papers from under her leg, forcing the relentless redhead off his desk. “Therefore, forgive me if I’m suspicious of your chosen romantic prospects for me.” He straightened the papers on the edge of his desk for emphasis that his point had been made. He was a bit grumpier than he probably should have been; after all, Mey-Rin was only looking out for him, but this was getting to be far too much for him to handle. He _had_ to put a foot down eventually.

That however, was starting to feel as useless as someone putting their foot down in front of a charging rhino. “Don’t be such a stick in the mud! Just _one_ date; one dinner, on me okay? I’ll make the arrangements, even. And if you two decide you don’t wanna continue, then I’ll leave ya be.” Mey-Rin very nearly pouted at him, and it struck Sebastian just how desperate she was at that moment. Why was she so insistent on them meeting? Was this guy really that difficult to find a date for?

Sebastian scowled. “If I don’t agree, you’re going to make my life miserable for the foreseeable future, aren’t you?

“Perhaps the unforeseeable as well,’’ Mey warned, yet her emerald eyes twinkled playfully. She then dawned a jokingly serious expression. “You know how stubborn I am.’’

“Lamentably,’’ Sebastian agreed in a dead tone. With heavy sigh, he reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in mild irritation, and it didn’t escape him that Mey-Rin was starting to smile. She knew him too well; she _knew_ she was about to get her way.

“Promise?” He said reluctantly, letting his hand drop to his desk and land with a dull _thud_.

“Cross my heart.” She actually did so with her index finger and held up her hand, expression serious except for the triumphant grin that threatened to overtake her lips.

Sebastian sighed again and hung his head, his stomach doing flip-flops from the thought of having to go through this bullshit one more time. _One more time, that’s it. Just one more stupid date and I’ll be left alone._

He could do this.

“Fine, I’ll go, but only because you won’t leave me alone about it. Seriously though, this is it, Mey. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out.” He glared at her sharply, hoping that it was enough to make his point because he sure as hell meant it.

“I just promised, didn’t I, Michaelis? Okay, let me tell ya a bit about him, real looker he is…”

* * *

_I can’t do this._

Sebastian fidgeted with the stem of his full wine glass and glanced nervously at his wristwatch. _6:55_.

Fortunately, or unfortunately (he hadn’t decided quite yet which), Mey set them up in a rather nice Italian restaurant. Nothing fancy warranting a full suit, but still, Sebastian was thankful he changed into a fresh white dress shirt and black slacks. She’d assured him that she’d cover the bill no matter what, and while he wasn’t necessarily planning on making her go bankrupt, he wasn’t about to pass up ordering a nicer glass of wine than usual. In fact, he considered it payment for her nagging him so much that day.

Seated at an uncomfortably intimate two-person table, Sebastian busied himself with studying his surroundings because focusing on anything but his impending date (scheduled to arrive at 7:00) seemed to be the safer option than suddenly deciding to escape. Taking a slow sip of his merlot, he scanned the room with detached interest.

He already knew the RPM Italian was a Chicago favorite, but judging by the plates in front of the other tables near him he could see why. Sebastian had to admit it was a cozy establishment with its soft overhead rustic lighting and small candles flickering at the center of every dark-wooded table. In the corner, a pianist gently caressed the ivory keys of an impressive grand piano, though the quiet _clinks_ of cutlery on china and muted conversation of the other patrons certainly drowned out the slow, yet vaguely jazzy tune. It was positively, almost disgustingly romantic; knowing Mey, that was the point.

 _Dammit, Mey-Rin_ , Sebastian thought with a heavy sigh. He adored her and couldn’t possibly ask for a better friend but truly that girl was as stubborn as they come. Just before he left work that day, she informed him (with the same shit-eating, triumphant grin from earlier) his date was still _very_ much happening, and the man looked forward to meeting him.

 _Yeah right,_ Sebastian thought with an inward scoff. No one _looked forward_ to blind dates, no matter who they were or how desperate they were for romance or no-strings-attached fucking. Still though, he dutifully arrived precisely ten minutes beforehand, both out of habit for being punctual and so he’d hopefully be able to have at least a _little_ alcohol to calm his quickly worsening nerves.

Glancing at his wristwatch, Sebastian noted the time again. _6:58_. He idly wondered if he could still order if the guy never showed, and he found himself half-hoping it would be the case. Not only was he just _not_ interested in getting his hopes of finding _his_ person dashed, he was more frightened than he cared to admit that _he_ was the problem, that _he_ was a despicable, untrustworthy, _unlovable_ person.

After all, that’s what Claude spat to him right before Sebastian left their home for the last time, a box of his last few bits of belongings in his arms

He glimpsed back down at his watch, staring at the ticking of the second big hand that he swore had a slower rhythm than the rapid racing of his heart. _6:59_. He could still leave, ghost the guy, pretend this never happened. He could save himself from potential heartbreak, the pain he _knew_ would come. It was inevitable, really; after Claude, Sebastian was convinced that all relationships he involved himself in were doomed to fail eventually, all because he was an unlovable, repugnant failure.

And yet, why did he feel like he was glued to his chair? Why couldn’t he bring himself to stand and leave? Why did he feel one last, tiny flicker of hope warm his closed off, cold heart?

Sebastian had been so lost in thought, staring intently at the dark liquid trapped in his glass, that he never noticed another individual approaching his table. A strong voice, rough like sandpaper and rolling over syllables like a gentle ripple in a lake, startled him out of his stupor: “Sebastian Michaelis?”

Simultaneously, Sebastian’s heart jumped and stomach dropped, debating _one_ last time if he should find an excuse to get out of this mess.

Curiosity, however, won out.

Slowly, his gaze flickered up to the male standing beside the table who offered him a soft, yet hesitant smile.

When their eyes met, it was like the wind had been knocked out of him by an unforgiving blow to the chest. Never in his life had Sebastian encountered someone so immediately _captivating_.

The blonde was tall, remarkably so, and yet a bit thinner than Sebastian pictured when Mey-Rin had mentioned he was a mechanic of sorts. Not to say he wasn’t well built: broad shoulders, with what he was certain were thick toned arms under his light blue dress shirt, a trim waist, and impossibly long legs covered in perfectly fitted black slacks. His face was handsome in a rugged sort of way, with harsh high cheekbones and a slightly blunt chin. Dark blonde stubble covered his jaw, endearingly uncouth like his soft-looking, yet slightly disheveled-looking similarly colored hair.

In all other circumstances, he probably wouldn’t have been someone Sebastian would normally approach at a bar because he’d assume he was either straight or _far_ out of his league, but what truly enraptured him were those _eyes_. Not unlike the color of the sea on a bright sunny day with equivalent warmth and friendliness dancing in their depths, Sebastian was completely and utterly powerless against his enamoring gaze.

_Shit._

The blonde returned the eye-contact unflinchingly, clearly confident albeit a bit nervous due to the circumstances, and offered another, more hesitant-looking smile, almost as if he was worried he had the wrong person.

Clearing his throat in an effort to shake himself out of his stupor, Sebastian resisted the urge to run his fingers through his black hair and instead stood, offering his hand. “You must be Bardroy Evans.” He regretted doubting Mey-Rin’s taste in men despite the other past failures. She’d assured him time and time again that the man was attractive; Sebastian didn’t believe her for a moment.

 _“Doesn’t make ‘im any less hot. Just you wait ‘n see!”_ She’d sing-songed, and Sebastian remembered he’d rolled his eyes.

Oh, how spectacularly wrong he’d been.

“That’s me, though call me Bard,” he said, taking Sebastian’s hand and giving it a firm, yet gentle shake.

If Sebastian had been rendered speechless by Bard’s body, he was very nearly _enthralled_ with his hands. Large with thick, long fingers, short nails and calloused skin (an indicator of Bard’s line of work, no doubt), it almost engulfed Sebastian’s own slender hand. He had a strong grip too, yet another attestation of the blonde’s self-confidence.

The man was practically sex on legs and Sebastian was finding it _incredibly_ difficult not to stare. “Please, sit.” Somehow, his voice remained steady and calm, thankfully not betraying just how close he was to shaking from adrenaline from their simple, friendly handshake.

Was it truly possible to both regret and be relieved he ended up agreeing to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! I'm so excited to finally share the first of what will hopefully be many installments in my Sebard series! I have shipped these two for SO long that I decided it was finally time to contribute to this gem of a rare-pair. 
> 
> This series will consist of a multitude of one/twoshots of Sebastian and Bardroy's relationship. All will be in the same universe.
> 
> As you may notice, I took some liberties regarding Bard's character (primarily his last name). This, amongst other points of interest that will come in later works, will remain consistent throughout the universe as well.
> 
> Thank you to my friends and wonderful editors, @thefaultinourstarscream and @al-khuffash on Tumblr.
> 
> If you feel so inclined, drop a kudos or comment! Additionally, if you'd like to find me elsewhere, my Twitter and Tumblr handles are @vaderfanatic.


End file.
